El soldado de Plomo y la Bailarina de Cristal
by Lina Whitlock
Summary: Sabemos muy poco de Jasper y Alice, casi nada! ahora alice cuanta su paso por el hospital, su convercion en vampira, y su viaje con Jazper JxA
1. Recuerdos

**Ningún **personaje es Mio.. Es obra de la genialidad de Meyer, yo solo.. imagino y jugoseo con sus historia y personajes *-*

**Alice Prov.**

Solo podía sentarme a pensar, mientras esperaba en ese tranquilo bar, aquí en las afueras de Philadelphia. Hacía ya barios días que me sentaba en la misma silla esperando ver a la persona que buscaba en ese umbral, había tenido la visión de que lo encontraría, o él me encontraría a mí, no recuerdo bien que fecha era, para mi casi no habían días, y el tiempo era tedioso, pero creo que era el comienzo de 1948. Mientras me disponía a pedirle a Barman nada más que un simple baso de agua, me esforzaba en recordar, como comenzó todo, la razón por la cual sabía, aun antes de que pasara, que debía sentarme aquí y solo esperar.

Hace muchos años, quizá mi abrupta transformación en vampiro no me dejaba saber hace cuanto fue, yo solía estar tardes enteras dedicaba y concentrada en que mis visiones no siguieran apareciendo. Trate a recordar aquellos días oscuros, los que se habían llevado toda mi sonrisa alegre, en los que me encontraba oculta del mundo, o en los que mi familia me ocultaba… Al esforzarme en recordar, casi puedo sentirlo de nuevo, todas esas agujas entrando en mi piel, ese doloroso liquido que me atontaba horas, que debía sanarme de mi locura, la camisa de fuerza, la que impedía que mi "in-sanidad mental" no pasara a otros limites.

Desde casi los 13 años había dejado de pensar como "coincidencia" a aquellas imágenes que pasaban por mi cabeza, y que luego se cumplían. Cuando niña solo eran cosas pequeñas, como lo que diría mi madre, aquella señora que no logro recordar mas que como una vos distante, o lo que recibiría para navidad, todo eso solo parecía un deja vú. Pero luego cuando crecí y todas las leves imágenes parecían ya una película, clara como la realidad, me comencé a emocionar con la idea de ser algo así como una vidente, pero evidentemente mi familia no le pareció algo de lo que se podían alegrar, su pequeña hija, tan dependiente, tan débil, baja en estatura y aparentemente loca.

Así fue como me llevaron al consultorio del "loquero" el cual no me dejo terminar de decir mi primera frase, y ya había decidido mi poca cordura.. (¬¬) y sin pensarlo más, me encerraron en mi propia cárcel, paredes blancas, Oh! Como odiaba todo blanco!, sin un pigmento de alegría! Ya que siempre me había rodeado de colores vivos! Que mi color mas sobria era el naranja, que con cada flor de color diferente tiraba al aire mis sonrisas, ahora estaba condenada a ver desde el despertar hasta dormir ese horrible, frío, y tan solitario blanco.

Ya no recuerdo mas allá de pocas oras de lucidez al día, cuando me despertaba preguntándome que hacia ahí,,y entonces una dicción, esa entupida visión que antes hubiera celebrado, ahora la odiaba, aparecían sin poder disimularlas, y en mi constante vigilancia aparecía el doctor, y si no me sedaba con alguna inyección dolorosa y que venia acompañada de una 5 más, me llevaba al cuarto de electro-shock.

No recuerdo muchos de mis días, un día simplemente me desperté y ya no era aquella niña que entro con miedo y que solía estar llena de risitas y felicidad, ella seguía en mí.. Oprimida por medicamentitos, pero,, esta niña ya no tenia 13… acoso 14?,, o mucho mas, cuanto había pasado? En ese momento el viejito (no el doctor malo de las agujas ni electro-shock), el que me hacia compañía, algo así como mi sicólogo de la felicidad y ternura, de unos 44 años (viejito de cariño ; D ) aparecía en mi puerta mientras yo me miraba al .. Espejo.

-Feliz cumpleaños mi niña! – cumpleaños, que? Pero si parecía que hace menos de un año me metieron aquí y ya es mi cumpleaños?

-que dijo?-

-eso mi niña, ten, tu sabes no te e podido traer nada colorido ni alegre como quisiera, ni nada dulce ni algún caramelo para ti, pero e traficado una torreja de torta para ti n_n

-gracias,, eh,, sabes cuantos cumple?-dije casi con lo ojos llenos de lagrimas mezcla de emoción por que alguien me hiciera compañía al menos hoy, y también por no recordar siquiera que nuecero debía celebrar…

-17 mi niña.,

-Oh..-

El resto de ese día paso "tranquilo" ya que no me sedaron ni nada por ser mi cumpleaños, Yúpi,,, u.U

De pronto sentí una gran escándalo, enfermeras gritando, i un gran estruendro en mi pasillo,

No avances más, tienes mil personas para alimentarte, esta niña ah sufrido mucho como para que ahora bebas su sangre!!- mi sangre.. hablaban de mí?

Por ese motivo, debería estar agradecida de que sea mi almuerzo… ese aroma, delicioso, incontenible…

RETIRATE! James!

Oblígame ¡

Ya nos senti el sonido de mi protector, ni el del ser llamado James. De pronto Salí de mi estado de zombi, era una visión!, es que acaso nunca me dejarían!, mi acompañante asustado por mi reacción, mas blanco de lo que era, í, nunca me fijé pero su piel esa seca y blanca,, como un trozo de yeso, i hacia contraste con sus ojos,, no eso no eran café,, eran color oro..

que ocurre Alice, que viste?

Yo….

Puedes decirme, yo sí te creo..- me dispuse a contarle todo,, y al oír mi visión se mordió el salio y salió corriendo…

Estaba recostada en la cama cuando otra ves, esas visiones vinieron por mi!, esta vez mi protector no paliaba con aquel ser.. Esta vez había ido a su encuentro tratando de razonar, pero este vil ser d rubios cabellos,, y OJOS ROJOS ¡,, dios mío .… conversaron, pero al parecer no salía nada bien, y mi protector venia enseguida en mi busca..

Entonces un estruendo me golpeó la cama…

Alice, cambiarias todo lo que tienes, eh intentarías una vida lejos de aquí, oculta, una vida de noche en lugares donde siempre el sol está oculto, pero intentarias vivir feliz?

No entiendo…

Que si puedieras ahora mismo transformarte en un vampiro, vivir de sangre humana, pero salir de este lugar lo arias?

Yo… creo que nada podría ser peor que estar aquí, quiero ver la luz otra vez, sentir el ahora de las flores, la miel,, el viento en mi cabello, si quiero!,, pero es posible?

En ese instante mi amigo tomó mi mano eh hizo presión con los dientes mas afilados que allá visto en mi vida…

Pasaron dos días en los que no sentía mas que un calor inmenso,, otra vez me metían en los electro shock… pero esto era mas fuerte, quizá intensificaron la dosis.. Llevaba mucho tiempo en ellos… pero el tiempo era irregular cuando era electrocutada..

Desperté sorprendida, tenia mucha energía, distinto a lo que sentía cuando estaba en sesiones con la electricidad… pero no era el salón de electro-shock, ni mi cama,,, estaba en un .. Hotel?

Así se me paso el tiempo volando cuando otro día termino, y aquel hombre, chico guapo de cabellos de oros, vampiro que según mis visiones seria mi compañía eterna, no apareció, no sabia precisamente el tiempo que debía esperar… y entonces me disponía a pararme, y lo vi, con una cara que parecía salida de la historia mas solitaria del universo,, sus hermosos ojos rojos llenos de tristeza… cuando sin pensarlo salté de mi asiento y en tres segundos ya estaba en sus brazos, el impacto de mi cuerpo contra el suyo nos había llevado fuera de la protección del techo del bar… hasta la distancia en que la lluvia nos mojaba, y yo sentía su calor, talvez no calor,, pero cuando pasas tantos años solas,, siendo el cuerpo mas frío que pueda haber,, sentir otro cuerpo como el tuyo, te da un calor,, simbólico..

Me has hecho esperar mucho tiempo

..lo…yo.. lo siento….?


	2. Lluvia Danzante

**Jasper Prov.**

Como dijiste visiones?

Sip, n_n –trato de mantener la calma, aparentemente, esta niña era muy enérgica, o tal vez muy positiva?,, había algo en ella que me cautivaba, nunca en mi ambiente de guerra tuve la oportunidad de conocer alguien así…- yo te vi venir… como si viera una película, a ti y a los Cullen… Se que suena raro, pero lo comprenderás cuando los veas, yo misma intento ya alimentarme de animales, es raro… pero es mejor.. lo aseguro!

Si te creo, pero, es irreversible? Tiene que ocurrir lo que ves?, es decir no hay forma de cambiarlo?

No quieres unirte a los Cullen? Lo siento yo, no vi venir que tal ves no querías, yo solo…

No es eso!..-su pequeña carita como de hada se arqueó como en una gota de pena que no pude soportar, esta criatura parecía tan frágil como una niña humana de 5 años, simplemente las ganas de tomarla en mis brazos y hacer su mas mínimo deseo realidad era irreversible… como un padre complaciendo lo que si hijita dice y quiere para evitar un triste puchero….- lo que debí decir es.. ¿no hay forma de que lo que veas no se cumpla?,, ¿nadie nos arrebatará esa posibilidad?-su carita se ilumino como una estrella fugas y saltando del sillón de la casita en que estábamos se laso lo mas cerca mío posible casi hablándome a 4 centímetros.

Es enserio? Deseas vivir con ellos?, oh! Te juro que seremos felices! Lo e visto, es lo mas cercano a una familia.. que dehecho e llegado a tener..- ya me había contado su triste historia, y me resultaba imposible que alguien que sufriera tanto… fuera tan.. tan.. alegre, feliz,, explosiva

Si claro, al menos prometo intentarlo,-intente mi mejor sonrisa, baya en años nadie había provocado en mi una sonrisa que no fuera por ganar una guerra... y me correspondía con una hermosa sonrisa y sus ojos .. de una color anaranjado.. anaranjado? Por que ese color?

Hey, tus ojos, no son rojos, por que?

Estee.. yo.. verás, los Cullen al ser vegetarianos sus ojos son de un extraño color dorado, como evidencia de su felicidad y bondad :3 -esa caria!! Tan linda!- y, te dije que estoy intentando hacerlo yo también… pero como no lo eh echo el todo, es decir, no me eh resitido y prové algo de sangre humana! ;O; - no tu cara de culpabilidad no! o.o- y mis ojos han quedado de ese color u.u

Son lindos, creo que reflejan tu carisma y alegría n_n –que fue eso? Yo eh echo esa cara de felicidad amistosa? Que efecto tiene Alice sobre mí.. es.. mágica…

Tú crees,? Lo intentaras también? Eso me aria tan feliz!- manipuladora! ¬w¬

Si claro, lo intentaré

En el bar había mucha gente mirándonos, estoy seguro que no escuchó nada, mas bien nos miraban por que de seguro les parearía extraño que una hermosa chica de aspecto tan extraño, casi como una muñequita, o una de esas bailarinas de porcelana que vienen en las cajas de música, se sentara por días, quizá meses según me decía sus sentimientos cuando me vio entrar.. allá estado esperando a un, hombre enlodado, con aspecto de fugitivo, Sí , un criminal…

caminamos bajo la lluvia, solía odiarla, es decir, como se puede batallar bien bajo la lluvia? Es imposible hacer una hoguera para matar a tu enemigo si hay lluvia, pero extrañamente al estar con Alice, mi nueva… hermana? La lluvia ya no parecía un impedimento… mas bien era como un milagro que hacia a todos los humanos refugiarse en sus casas y nos dejaba todas las calles para nosotros, podía ser yo mismo sin el sol que me hacia deslumbrar como un cristal… la lluvia me permitía caminar con Alice tal y como éramos sin disfraces, y me encantaba verla chapotear en los charquitos, como una pequeña bailarina, que hacia de la lluvia su mas simple escenografía, se deslisaba por el barro tan ágilmente, como un benado pequeño, juraria que sus pasos pequeños pero a la ves alargados, casi sin tocar el suelo, como si flotara, eran a causa de años y años de practicar Ballet, o alguna danza. Pero por su historia de vida lo dudo, entonces que la hacia así? tan opuesta a mi, tan feliz y optimista, tan juguetona, taan aparentemente alejada de todo rastro de dolor, ella, teniendo una infancia horrible, la mayor parte de su vida humana encerrada en ese calabozo. De seguro si me hubiesen contado su historia de vida habría pensado que ella era una mujer sola, sumisa, o tal vez resentida contra todo lo humano y lo alegre, pero No era así! . yo en cambio, mi vida fue mala, si realmente, no, no fue mala, lo que fue malo fue mi muerte, yo era un resentido, me habían arrebatado todo lo bueno que pude tener, a cambio de una muerte (pues no estaba .. ni estoy vivo) de guerras, sufrimiento y destrucción, yo actuaba como deberían actuar todos aquellos cuyas vidas fueron arrebatas, y maldecidas, pero ella! No solo parecía tener tatuda su leve sonrisa, esa sonrisa que decía que no estaba allí por una situación graciosa, sino por que le sonreía a la vida.

Mientras avanzábamos por las calles, lentamente, pues algun humano entrometido podía vernos y en ese caso habría que acecinarlo y yo sabía que Alice se opondría ¬¬, yo me dedique a observarla, miraba los edificios, parecía fascinada con la arquitectura, con los bares, las tiendas. LAS TIENDAS!... se posó, porque ella no se paró frente a la tienda como un humano mundano, no ella posó su vuelo de mariposa frente a la vidriera, estoy seguro que observaba un vestido de la época, con pequeños detalles de brillos simulando joyas.

Alice, tú… quieres ese vestido?- parecía mirarlo detenidamente.. no puede evitar querer dárselo, se vería tan hermosa en él.

…cual? El blanco? . - me respondió casi con asco .. como su fuera el vestido mas horrendo del mundo.- la verdad miraba eso – seguí su dedo a través del vidrio, y mis ojos se encontraron con un traje de un color plomizo, con botones hechos a mano, de costura italiana, definitivamente, no es que supiera de moda, solo había matado ya barios millonario y hombres de buena situación con esos trajes..

Te verías muy rara en ese traje.. dirían que eres amachada xD- en ese momento giró su cabeza y con un gajo de ironía dijo

Y por como nos ven dirán que eres un vagabundo, y yo una contratadotas de gigolós .- en ese momento no me percate, pero mi camisas descuidada estaba rota en barias partes, mis pantalones percudidos estaban rasgados y manchados con sangre.. pero a causa de la antigüedad eran solo mancha café..

En ese momento literalmente me arrastro a la tienda y compro almenos unos 6 trajes, camisas, zapatos, yo creía que al momento de pagar mataría al dueño de la tienda y huiríamos, pero no, saco de su bolso una carterita y un montón de billetes, con solo uno pago todo… además de un vestido lila con unos zapatos de tono parecido y nos fuimos.

y ese dinero… digo tienes tanto de donde lo sacaste?

Pues, cuando eres una criatura inmortal no es obvio que debes guardar algo de dinero, tienes tiempo para ahorrar, y no es cómodo viajar en barco como polizota..

Fue entonces cuando me convencí, ella no era normal, normal para ser vampira, era tan distinta a María, ella me enseño siempre a viajar ligero y si necesitaba algo solo literalmente "ve al lugar, toma lo que necesites, mata a los que estorben y de paso aliméntate" eran todas sus reglas para una vida "cómoda", pero Alice, no actuaba asi, creo que era mas humana que algunos humanos, ella tiene ese 'no seque' que te atrae, y seguramente en otras circunstancias yo seria su enamorado, y ella me ignoraría por ser tan negativo y "vagabundo " para vestir ¬¬.

Alice cruzo salio de la calle, solo para adentrarse en un bosque, sacándome del hilo de mis pensamientos la miré y se dirigió hacia mí.

tiempo de cazar n_n – me agarro del braza y corrimos por l bosque, nunca tuve la oportunidad antes de verla correr, que espectáculo tan bello, sus piernas parecían moverse por si solas, saltaban por el aire, y su vestido ondeaba y se amoldaba a su menuda figura, como una ninfa.

Buscamos por todo el bosque, pero no había nada, ni un ciervo, oso, nada.. de pronto sentí entre unas ojos un leve sonido, corrí hacia el lugar para encontrarme con un conejo.. o era mucho, pero si quería evitar que Alice perdiese la paciencia y se fuera de mi lada, tenía que probar todo.

NoOoO! – cuando me giré a verla esta corriendo hacia mi, con sus delgados dedos me quitó mi presa tomándolo de la cintura y lo acobijo en sus brazos, Inmundo conejo con suerte! – él no, busca otro animal.. no te saciará, y además mira, tiene madriguera, debe tener familia, lo mataras en vano ;O;

Ya, esta bien, pero es que no hay nada mas!

No es cierto!, mas allá hay osos, los beberemos, pero el conejo no ..- luego dejo de mirarme a mi y levantó al conejo, como si intentara hablar con él.- Todo esta bien Carlisle, él no te comerá, claro que no! :3

Carlisle? Que clase de nombre es ese para un conejo.. además no te encariñes con él, no lo puedes llevar, talvez me lo comería…

Ya lo sé.. es solo que parece ser el jefe de su familia n_n

No entendí lo que quería decir, pero no le tome importancia, mas allá como había dicho nos pudimos alimentar de osos. Que clase de chica era, proteger ese conejo …simplemente tenia que sacar esas ideas de mi cabeza, la sentía cerca mío, sentía su frío contra el mío, su frío parecía ser algo refrescante, todo lo Sullo los era, era diferente al de los demás, no como María, ella era helada, casi sentía hipotermia cerca de ella. Alice me hacia sentir casi en las nubes, como la amaba! .. la amaba?.. si la amaba, y no podría hacer nada por eso, ella me veía como el futuro hermano que tenia que guiar con su familia, simplemente un favor, nada más.

Mientras seguimos nuestro viaje a trabes de ciudades, ella seguía danzando, entre las gotas, mi bailarina.


	3. Hazme soñar,, Hazme decear Imaginar!

**Nota de Lina(autora xD) **_**ejem ejem ejeeeeem**_ :Antes que nada quería agradecerles por losReview, solía leer los agradecimientos de los autores de los Fanfic's que leía, y me decía a mi misma 'misma!.. xD, que raro que agradezcan tanto por que le dejen mensajes…' .pero ahora que leí sus mensajes me siento emocionada n///n , es lindo que les guste la historia, en verdad gracias :D obvio que sigo.. hace tiempo la quería subir pero no sabia como se hacia ¬¬U y ahora que si sé, y que sé que les gusto la continuare… no creo que ponga Lemon, es que no creo que me salga bien xD soy inexperta en esas cosas.. aunque le pone sabor a la historia XD le "trato" de poner Lemon, o no?

Besos! *3*

**Psd: **lo que está con _Cursiva_ es lo que digo yo como autora xD más entrometida yo ¬w¬

"****" **son inicio y fin de una fantasía o pensamiento n_n

**Alice Prov.**

Lo sabía, yo sabia que Jasper y yo terminaríamos enamorados, pero no se lo diría, eso lo presionaría, así que me limite a fingir que solo lo había ido a buscar porque en un futuro seriamos hermanos.. Sí claro! … no podía esperar para estar con él, quería sentir como seria uno de sus besos… claro yo nunca había dado un beso, encerrada desde pequeña en ese manicomio u.u con quien me besaría! y estoy segura que el sí, dada su historia con su jefa de batalla ¬¬ (no estoy celosa ¬n¬) , pero que mas da, había esperado casi un mes en ese bar, podía esperar,, dos días mas??!? U.u Es que realmente lo amaba!,, con tanto tiempo viéndonos juntos no fue necesario conocerlo para enamorarme de él, cuanto debería esperar? TwT

Ya habían pasado dos días de nuestro viaje al encuentro de los Cullen, y comíamos solo animales, aunque para mi era mucho menos difícil que para mi amado Jasper,, esperen,, amado?,, si amado u///u , yo sé que lo superará , le tengo fe :D pero no lo resisto!, ya pasaron los dos días que dije, y el solo habla con migo lo justo y necesario, me evitará?, sabrá gracias a sus poderes que lo amo?, oh no ;_;

Recuerdo esa tarde como una de esas de otoño, aún abundaba el calor del verano, pero con la facilidad para nosotros de que los días comenzaban a ser nublados. Yo esta sentada en el segundo piso del Hotel, donde estaba nuestro pequeño cuarto, desgraciadamente tenia dos camas, no UNA matrimonial u.u YA sé que no podemos dormir… pero ayudaría al "ambiente"… no? u///u.

Bueno, esa tarde yo observaba por la ventana como pasaban todas las parejas, los enamorados, cazados, y me detuve a pensar, que hermosa pareja haríamos con Jasper! Lo había visto mil veces en mis visiones, pero nunca me detuve a **Imaginarlo, **claro cuando ves todo como una película es algo obvio que no tienes la necesidad de fantasear, como un libro, el cual lees y luego hacen la película _(me paso con twiling XD)_, imaginas la ropa, las caras, todo de una forma y luego en la película ves la imaginación del director y te olvidas de la tuya. Yo nunca tuve que fantasear ni imaginar nada, siempre lo veía todo, tal como sería…en casa aspecto de mi vida vampiriza sobre todo, incluso yo primero vi la ""Jasper & Alice…(luego alijo el nombre ..-O-) .."" pero por primera vez en mi vida, yo sabia lo que ocurriría, sabia que encontraríamos a los Cullen y etc etc etc… pero algo en mi cambió, comencé a fantasear, aún sabiendo lo que ocurriría, yo comencé a imaginarme con él de la mano, mi mente trataba de mostrarme como sería en realidad (¬¬ estúpida mente GRR ¬¬), pero yo **Quería **imaginarlo, quería imaginarme a *Jasper en un corcel café rojizo(no me gusta el corcel blanco, Jasper reasalta mas con un corcel rojizo, le queda :D ) cabalgando por las hojas caídas anaranjadas a causa del otoño, pasando por el prado cobrizo de un palacio, hasta llegar a la puerta, abriéndola de una patada del corcel, subiendo las escaleras hacia una habitación con enormes puertas de madera, donde en un ventanal esperaba yo, vestida con un traje de dama antigua, esperando su llegada, donde él me tomaba con delicadeza y me sube sobre sus piernas y cabalgamos hacia un horizonte..*

Constantemente mi cabeza, mientras yo imaginaba esto asomando mi cabeza por la ventana, trataba de hacerme ver que eso **NO** era posible, que eso **No** pasaría, mis visiones a veces trataban de alejarme de mis pensamiento poco realistas para hacerme ver lo que de verdad sería de mi, y siempre terminaba ganando la razón, siempre yo renunciaba a ideas tontas o que realmente sabia que no pasarían. Pero esta ves no fue así, por mas que intervino en mi y me grita literalmente *¡¡NO ESTAMOS EN ESA EPOCA, ES IMPOSIBLE QUE PASE!!* la otra mitad de mi continuó con esa imagen de Jasper y yo en su corcel, esa mitad que siempre se calló ante la razón, la mitad que cedía y se mantenía sumisa y oculta ahora por un extraña razón no se dejó vencer, esa razón, fue Jasper… o///o

Él hizo que el deseo, o mas bien la necesidad de imaginar algo que realmente era mi pequeña fantasía se cumpliera, el hizo que esa parte humana de mi que ni siquiera pensaba en ocupar alguna ves, apareciera de la nada y alejara mi realismo, realmente el hacia de mí, un chica otra vez, obviamente era chica, digo tengo dos…bueno soy mujer… pero él hizo que no fuera simplemente chica por mi cuerpo, sino por mi pensamiento, por dentro, me hizo querer comprar un caballo solo para ver como lucía sentado sobre él .. :3

Jasper cruzó la habitación de esquina a esquina, lo que me hizo apreciarla bien, ví realmente como estaba decorada la pieza, sus muebles, el empapelado, los espejos, los cuadros, me fijé en el segundo que le tomó cruzar el cuarto en como contrastaba todo con el, con su piel, con su cabello. Interrumpió el hilo de mis pensamientos, me sobresalte un poco al ver que ya oscurecía, siendo que me había sentado al lado de la ventana comenzando la tarde, a eso de las 6… Wohw, el tiempo vuela imaginando, quién lo diría!, si lo hubiese sabido antes hubiera acortado muchos días interminables.

-Saldré un momento, no es bueno que nadie nos vea salir un rato siquiera, pensaran que somos un par de pervertidos- su sonrisa al decir eso me sobresaltó, no entendí muy bien que quiso decir al comienzo, pero al ver esa sonrisa pícara entendí perfectamente, eso hizo que saltara de mi asiento, pensé en correr con él y decir algo como ' y por que no hacemos que lo piensen con razón' … pero el solo pensarlo me hizo híper ventilarme, de tener sangre en mis venas estaría toda en mis mejillas ///

-eh.. de acuerdo, no demores mucho n_n no es bueno que piensen que sales a parrandear y dejas a tu señora sola :3- jajja buena escusa para hacerlo volver pronto :D

Pasaron horas, quizá dos, pero ahora comenzaba a tener una noción del tiempo muy rara, solía estar acostumbrada a pasar el tiempo sola, pero ahora que tenía compañía, volver a quedar sola alargaba mi aburrimiento, así que decidí salir a dar una vuelta. Cuando Salí del recibidor del hotel noté que no había casi nadie, y el gran reloj de la pared decía que eran las 9 de la noche. Me encamine por las veredas, miré cientos de vitrinas, y pensaba en que vestidos hermosos combinarían con los trajes nuevos de Jasper, pareceríamos dos muñecos, o dos novios de pasteles de bodas, no es que me importara lo que piensen los demás, solo quería verme así a su lada por placer propio.

De pronto sentí un rugido, estrepitoso, salido como de la dulce y fuerte voz de mi Jasper, rugiendo a.. Dios mío! Olor a un humano!.Corrí lo mas rápido de mis pies vamiperescos me llevaron, siguiendo su olor, y allí estaba, acorralando a un indefenso hombre, totalmente aterrado, tenia apariencia de vagabundo, o tal ves el hombre que se escapo de su casa para tomar unas copas.. Me abalance sobre Jasper para que el humano pudiera escapar

–Corre, Vete, que esperas!- grite con todas mis fuerzas, tratando de contener a Jasper, que tenia los ojos fuera de sí, de un negro casi intoxicante, de no haber cazado con él el día antes hubiese jurado que pasó semanas sin comer nada… y el hombre huyó, no muy rápido, se tropezaba y casi tubo que salir arrastrándose, no sé si por el susto que le causo Jasper o por su borrachera, de seguro no hubiese escapado ni llegado muy lejos si Jasper no estuviera abajo mío, forcejeando.

De pronto me gruño, y con un golpe me arrojó lejos contra un poste de luz, como era de noche no había nadie en ese callejón, solo ese ebrio hombre que seguramente creería de esto una alucinación. Mi golpe contra el viejo poste de concreto resulto en que este cayera y con el se llevara toda la luz de la ciudad. Algo aturdida trate de levantarme pero realmente Jasper tenia un fuerza enorme, y de seguro si fuera humana habría muerto, y de poder sangrar ya abría botado una cantidad enorme de sangre desde mi cráneo.

Me quedé recostada intentando que mi visión (de ver, no de un predicción ;D ) Se aclarara, y al abrir lo ojos, ya no estaban borrosos y vi a un Jasper con una cara atroz, de culpabilidad enorme, de seguro poder llorar estaría empapándome en lagrimas ya que me abrasaba y apretaba contra su cuerpo, acariciando mi dolida cabeza con su mano.

-lo… lo lamento tanto Alice, no quise, no pude evitar, yo solo,, él estaba herido, se había tropezado por su borrachera y se golpeó, comenzó a sangrar, yo no quise, estaba a unos pasos de aquí, perdóname , de verdad, yo, no quería, lo ,, lo lamento, se acerco a pedirme ayuda y en vez de eso lo atrapé, me segó la sed- la serie de palabras de decía me confundían, aún mas de lo que estaba producto del golpe. quise responder pero mi voz no salía, me sentía tan impotente a ver a este semi-ángel retorciendo su inmóvil corazón a mi lado, y yo no era capas siquiera de consolarlo….- yo solo quería traerte algo con lo cual decirte… y en ves de eso te decepcionó, me debes creer un imbesil, lo lamento Alice, me iré lejos, tu puedes buscarlos,, lo lamento, te decepcioné, los Cullen estarán bien con tigo, no te quise golpear, eres importante para mi, lo siento tanto, nunca mas te heriré, me iré lejos, por favor Alice dime algo lo que sea yo…

-Para!-tantas palabra realmente me habían mareado, y solo después de pedirle silencio pude asimilar bien lo que dijo, - no te vallas, por favor, yo.. yo no te culpo, digo, recién cambias tu dieta, obvio que no te controlaras a la perfección, yo…

-Pero te golpeé, soy un monstruo echo para destruir, quien esté con migo solo tendrá dolor no encajo en una vida con mas gente a mi lado, yo no..

-Ya no lo soporto! Deja de herirte y hablar así de ti mismo, eres increíble! Nadie que hubiera conocido abría aceptado la opción de vivir de sangre que no sea humana, eres la persona menos egoísta que hay, saldrás de las ansias de sangre, lo harás, yo te ayudare, para mi es difícil aún, pero hay que resistir, no te culpo, por nada-

-Alice, realmente me perdonas?- esto ya me fastidiaba! Se lo dije con todas las palabras posibles, no era su culpa realmente, yo prácticamente lo empujé a elegir esta vida…mas que enfadada con él por ser tan insistente en su auto-recriminación estaba enfadada con migo, por arrastrarlo a cambiar su dieta, sabia que seria feliz, aunque no sabia con certeza que seria de él si elegía vivir sin mi, realmente nunca lo pensé… talvez no hubiese sido mas feliz, pero si mas cómodo… pero yo era egoísta y no me permitía dejar que eso pasara, yo era un goista…

- Vas a preguntármelo toda la noche!?, por que si es así dímelo para ocultarme en algún lugar, ya que no puedo evadirte fingiendo dormir ÒwO- quise hacerlo reír, y funcionó, me regalo una sonrisa que decía 'esta bien no te hincho mas n_n'

Caminamos hacia el Hotel, no es que no pudiéramos correr.. solo que Jasper insistió en que no me "expusiera a un peligro" por lo de la herida en mi cabeza… que esperaba.. que me desangrara y muriera? x3. había mucha gente en las calles, bueno era de esperarse, nuestro pequeño "incidente" dejo in luz a la ciudad, y todos trataban de dar explicación a esto.

-Se los juro! Un demonio en persona me quiso atacar!, diría que fue un enviado de Satán! – era el hombre, que hace unos minutos se había escapado de la muerte, estaba en medio de un circulo de gente contando, mas bien gritando su aventura… pude ver que Jasper lo reconoció, y su cara se lleno de amargura, entrecerró los ojos como diciendo "eso soy realmente ;O;" , quise pararme frente a esas personas, y golpear al tipo a quien había salvado, mostrarle quien podía ser un demonio realmente!, ya lo vería! Le partiría la pierna en dos, y se retractaría de haber llamado a Jasper demonio ò.ó- pero entonces apareció un ángel! Como sacado de un cuento, hermosa, magistral, y lucho con el demonio! De seguro uno de los dos murió, creo que fue el ángel, ya que al cortarse la luz me devolví a ver que había ocurrido, y estaba el ángel tirado…y el demonio sobre él, mas bien ella, pues era una hermosa ángel…Ángela ..y el demonio le arrebataba el alma! Yo lo vi! Con su boca le quitaba sus alas!- Ooookey! Hola imaginación! Quien se creía! Estaba inventando! Y Jasper, a mi lado con esta ridícula invención hizo una mueca de horror, de un dolor inmenso…

-Genial! Ahora por culpa de ese ebrio tendré que soportar mas de tu auto-desprecio òwo- a esta altura ya sabía dominar a Jasper, caritas de pena, de niña pequeña, y todo controlado ;D

- Alice yo..- no dejé que continuara, lo tome del brazo, y a pesar del dolor que sentía palpitando en mi cabeza.. (Jasper tenia razón ¬¬ le aré mas cazo de ahora en adelante con esto de las heridas) lo arrastre los la calle, velozmente me lo llevaba del lugar, quería poder transformarme en murciélago como en los viejos cuentos y huir rápido. Podía oír a mis espaldas como susurraba la gente, se reía del ebrio, que estaba loco decían, como podía inventar tal ridiculez.

-allí esta el demonio! Camina por esa calle! Véanlo!- me giré echa una furia, por que no me avisaron mis visiones de todo esto!, tendría que vigilar mas de cerca . súbitamente toda la gente nos miró, lancé una mirada a Jasper, que permanecía quieto, inexpresivo- y allí esta el ángel! Camina de la mano del demonio!- de la mano!?!! :| con la prisa y furia que tenia no me fije que lo Abia tomado de la mano .. y no del brazo como creía ///

- Oh eres tú, creí que habías ido a atenderte esa herida, cuando te encontré tirado en el suelo del bar con Mi mujer creí que el golpe no era para tanto – Jasper trataba de hacerles creer que todo era una alucinación, sí era increíble este soldado!- deberías recostarte, tener afinaciones es mala señal de una contusión, no es así mi amor?- y bajo su murada buscando la mía, con sus ojos me dijo 'di si', y yo asentí, con cara preocupada, más bien no la fingí.. estaba nerviosa y afligida.. 'mi amor' que lindo sonaba n///n

Todas las personas comenzaron a irse.. pude sentir como Jasper las manipulaba para hacerlas sentir vergüenza, y aburrimiento de aquel hombre que hacia el ridículo. Repentinamente me condujo él, casi en 3 minutos estábamos en nuestra habitación del hotel, se dejó caer con pesadez en la cama, como un humano agotado, me causo un sensación de querer hablarle y consolarlo.

Me senté en su cama y me miro con sus ojos algo anaranjado

Es tan, perfecto, casi parece de hierro, cuando puso su cara inexpresiva, frente toda esa gente, parecía una estatua de un firme comandante, valiente y cargado de una historia de muertes en su espalda, que en ese momento de decongeló, se sacudio el plomo de su cuerpo, y se convirtió en alguien de verdad, solo para mi, mi estatua que seria homeneajada por mi, y que me llebaria a conocer la batalla interna que mantenia un su cabeza…

Allí ba mi imaginación otra vez! Que cosaas causas Jasper en mi! ^///^

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El siguiente cap lo trataré de hacer mas… mejor xD

Vale la pena quedarme hasta las 4 de la mañan para subir los caps xD.. esque mi pc es extemadamente lento ¬¬ …

Dejenme reviews..son mi sueldo XD

No.. nececito saber su opinión,,, que le falta?,, alice o jasper necesitan algo? .. lemon? XD

Beso! n_n


	4. Nieve , Nieve!

**Lina : Lo LAMENTO! ... se que me demore un millon de años en subir la parte u.u juro que ahora subire mas.. pero entiendanme u.u casi nadie deja reviews u.U y mi inspiracion se fue xD**

**pero volvio! ò.o xD y es 2.0! xD**

**quizá mañana o pasado dejo la part de Alice :3 xD**

**besos!! :3**

**Jasper Prov.**

Me desplomé literalmente sobre la cama, pensé en 1 segundo las palabras del hombre, obviamente me vio como un demonio, está mas que claro, cualquiera en su lugar lo abría echo, solo que me descompuso percatarme de la diferencia evidente entre Alice y yo, un ángel, que mas diferente de mi que un **Ángel! **Una vez oí que los niños y los borrachos no decían mentiras, y que cierto era, pero mas aun, el la llamo hermosa, un criatura fuera de este mundo, eso me hacia pensar que opuesto era yo. Todo eso pensé mientras caía en la cama, al rozar mi espalda con el cobertor pensé inmediatamente en el pequeño gusto que me di esa noche, la llame **Mi mujer, **y** Mi amor**, seguramente no se dio cuenta, lo sentía en sus emociones, ella estaba nerviosa, de tener corazón hubiese explotado, cualquiera que hubiera sido sometido a pasar por esa situación estaría pensando en matarme por mi imprudencia, pero esa tarde ella me llamo 'una persona maravillosa' dijo que yo era increíblemente nada egoísta, que nadie hubiese acepado cambiar de vida, pero yo sí, y sinceramente no lo hice por querer vivir mejor, algo me dijo que detrás de todo ella oculta algo, algo que debería decirme y no lo hace!

Tres segundos pasado después de esos pensamientos, sentí su cuerpo menudo apoyarse en la cama, pude notar que se había sentado, pero unos segunditos después se par y hincó en el suelo colocando sus codos en la cama, a la altura donde yo deje caer mis hombros, y apoyando su cara en sus palmas. Su expresión era de pena, quizá preocupación, no podría haberlo sabido bien, pues su cara mostraba algo y sus emociones me decían otra cosa, era como su cara reflejara una inmensa carga, como a punto de llorar por pena hacia mi, su carita fina me decía 'cuanta angustia tengo u.U', pero sus emociones literalmente gritaban *te tengo donde quiero ¬W¬,, * , realmente creo que tenia mas de mi de lo que quería, ya que si me hubiera dicho que me fuera, yo abría atravesado la puerta y e hubiera alejado de ella, si me hubiese pedido que tomáramos un barco a Italia para encontrar a su familia lo hubiera echo, la hubiera besado en ese momento, de no ser que no encontraba ningún indicio de que lo quisiera…

-Oh Jasper vamos de aquí – dijo esto poniendo las mano en su pecho eh imitando la voz que ponian la damas antiguas, como en escenas de tragedia de 'lo que el viento se llevó'. No puse evitar reírme ante su acto, sabia que no era real, pero su diminuta cara con ese falso drama me hizo mucha gracia- hey no te rías! . La idea era que te apiadaras, no que te burlaras u///u

-no me burlo… solo que, eres muy manipuladora no?- fingió sentirse ofendida, con una cara aún mas trágica que antes- y bien por que quieres irte?, a mi me ofendieron, a ti te elogiaron diciéndote ángel, ninfa, diosa, y deseas irte? Así? Tan pronto?

-debemos irnos…los Cullen planean ir a Francia… y estoy ansiosa, podremos pasar por Inglaterra antes para ver si los alcanzamos… siempre eh deseado oír la forma extraña de hablar de los ingleses *-*

- -w- ósea que tu prisa es para ir a un país a reírte de cómo habla la gente xD- me dedico una mirada fugas-

-Claro que no! Me gusta mucho su forma de hablar, es cortés, amable…- entonces miró hacia la ventana – el viejito de la clínica siquiátrica era inglés.- pensé que había dolor en sus palabras, pero como siempre me sorprendió y volteo su cabeza con emoción para decir- solía hablarme de sus costumbres, sus paisajes, la gente, el arte, literatura, pero sobre todo…-me miró como suplicando, y sus sentimientos eran claro y directos, me pedían a gritos dejarla ir. Sus ojos brillaron de la forma que tanto me gusta- quiero…

-vamos dilo n_n ver tiendas de ropa inglesa?

-No!.. Aunque no seria mala idea! *O*- genial Jasper, buena esa! Ahora te pareara por todas las tiendas de aquí a Paris .- quiero… quiero pasar por el Big Ben… el ancianito solía hablar de él, y decía "no hay nada mas mágico y espacial que oír el Tic Tac como el sonido de tu corazón, y observar a la gente moverse con él', siempre quise saber que se siente- cambió su cara ilusionada por una que parecía algo molesta, sin estar enojada- tienes razón ¬w¬, ya se que no tengo latidos, pero aún así siempre quise irlo y sentir lo que quería decir mi amigo.

- pero yo que dije? :|?

- **Ibas** a decir que nuestros corazones no latían ¬w¬ - y fingiendo molestia batió los brazos y dijo- Pero yo quiero sentir el maldito reloj hacer tic tac! x3

- okey iremos! Solo si pasamos también a comer caracoles n_n

- ….ô.ô , esos son de Francia.

-y que?

- nosotros no comemos ô________o

- tampoco tenemos latidos… ¬¬, pero eso no te impedirá ver el reloj gigante ese verdad? – Asintió con su cabeza y con una sonrisa tierna en su cara- entonces masticaremos caracoles :D

Hizo una una mueca de asco,

- que horrible!, comeremos animalitos babosos! O - luego puso sus manos en su pecho imitando nuevamente tragedia antigua, se detuvo i me miro con cara algo molesta…- ya sé que no sentimos mucho los sabores ¬¬, pero aun así babean! .

- los humanos también babean… y el caracol es un animal no? Nosotros nos alimentamos de animales.. n_n

- los caracoles tienen sangre? O_o

- …. Seeh.. Claro…-mentí.. Los caracoles tienen sangre? -_-? Como habíamos llegado a esta conversación?

-oye, Jasper, tus ojos…- se arco poniendo su carita a unos dos centímetro de mi, sentí con mis manos temblaban de nervios- están color caramelo! Se ven tan bien con tus ojos!... pero.. Por que tus ojos están mas amarillos que los míos ¬¬

- tal vez has hecho trampras n_n

- no! …solo eh comido animales… cuando tengo hambre solo busco algún animal que comer… yo no

- debe ser eso n_n tu solo los buscas cuando tienes habré, yo todos los días me alimento, aunque sea de pequeñas aves…

-por que? No es necesario comer tanto…

- yo soy mucho mas débil que tu, prefiero estar controlado por si acaso…- me miro con ternura, casi como si llorara de emoción, pensé en abrazarla, pero se abalanzó sobre mí, y me apretó con sus delgados brazos. Me soltó despacio y miraba al suelo, esta avergonzada, lo sentía,

-hora de irnos u///u

Nos encontrábamos casi en la costa de Inglaterra, viajamos en barco, realmente fue muy difícil para mí, en el barco únicamente estaban las ratas para alimentarnos, poco, y además su sangre era horrible. Un DIA con Alice paseábamos por la cubierta y nos dimos cuenta que en un lugar, creo que era l a proa, caminaban muchas mujeres adineradas, co distintos animales, perros, gatos, aves, lo mas interesante y que seguramente nos alimentaria mas eran los perros, ya que en ese entonce no existían estos perros molestos, pequeños, no, eran grandes, gran daneses, Colin, pastor alemán, en fin muchas razas grandes, para mí era lo mejor, me ayudaba a resistir, además el viaje fue casi d hunos 3 días, pero, Alice, ella sufría comiendo esos perros, sus emociones eran realmente tristes. En una ocasión me dijo que la entristecía pensar en las personas dueñas de sus mascotas, en como las buscarían, nosotros airábamos los cuerpos desangrados al mar, les causaría mas daño a las personas si los encontraban muerto y no sabían por que… Alice se destrozaba cuando veíamos a las mujeres llorando los las cubiertas llamando a sus perros, lloraban y sus cara empapada apenas les dejaba pronunciar sus nombres.

Al fin esa tortura había terminado. Lejos del barco Alice encontró un Hotel inglés muy fino para quedarnos, tenía habitaciones grandes, pinturas caras en las paredes, todo un lujo, que no ocuparíamos, le insistí a Alice que viéramos el reloj y nos dirigiéramos a Francia de inmediato, pero estaba obstinada en quedarse, ver la ciudad.

En la noche de nuestra llegada comenzó a nevar, no es como si eso nos impidiera salir, pero al resto de los humano sí, lo que significaba para Alice, tiendas cerradas, restaurantes serrados, centros turísticos cerrados. En fin, un Londres sin vida…

-mugrosa nieve u.u – se apoyaba en la ventana con sus rodillas en el suelo, miraba cada copo De nieve, sacó la mano para dejar que unos cuantos cayeran en sus dedos y luego la entró. – no es taan taaaan helada, los humanos son muy llorones!

- eso dices tú, pero piensa que para ellos nosotros somos helados, imagina la nieve!

Resopló y se quedó toda la noche mirando la ventana, a ratos parecía perdida en una fantasía.

Yo me quede en la otra parte del dormitorio, descubriendo sus emociones, felicidad, esperanza, desesperanza, confusión, se travesando por su cabeza como rayos. Así pasó

El tiempo volando, y ella tenia su barvilla con su palma. Sentí su tranquilidad, casi era dormir, podia verme sereno al menos por un rato, sí lo mas parecido a dormir, la tranquilidad, el descanso, el gozo de estar con ella era como dormir, soñar.

-Jasper?- alcé la vista y esta ella a un metro de mi, con sus manos en su regazo mientra se inclinaba a verme- por un momento pensé que dormías! n_n , digo, si no fuera por que nunca dormimos.. Que hora es?

- Como las 3 de a tarde- que hora? Acaso quería salir con todo el frío?.. Que pensaría .. :7

-… Balla se me paso el tiempo volando! Creo que tendremos que irnos… dudo que podamos ir a algún lugar con este frío, es decir nada esta abierto! Y los Cullen se mueven… debemos alcanzarlos..- suspiro tristemente, de verdad la decepcionaba no ver ese reloj?- mañana abrían los ferrocarriles, nos podremos ir temprano, ….u.U

Asentí en silencio, pude sentir su decepción, no puede ser!, como es posible esta pequeña de hacerme sentir mal?, yo estoy bien, solo quiero estar tranquilo, con los Cullen.. Eso basta para mí… por alguna razón si ella se sentía mal y quería remediarlo, como si yo la hiciese llorar…

Pensé en eso unos momentos, caminaba en círculos en al habitación, o al menos eso pensaba yo, me di vueltas a gran velocidad, cuando sentí la voz de mi pequeña Alice

-Donde vas? – me di vuelta hacia ella, y me di cuenta de que estaba cruzando la puerta. Como era posible que no me diera cuenta de que estaba saliendo de la habitación? Estoy loco x_x

- boy a comprar algunas cosas, -inventa algo luego… - quiero salir un rato de aquí… tus emociones me agobian

Hizo un puchero, no lo vi… pero pude sentirlo .. Por que dije eso? Nos e me podía ocurrir nada mas? Algo como 'te compraré algo! ¬¬

Camine horas y horas por la nieve, no vi por donde iba, pero no tenia miedo de perderme, luego seguiría mi propio rastro. Hacia frío, la nieve era dura debajo de mis pies, las pocas personas que estaban en las calle, lo mas seguro que por su trabajo ya que nadie en su sano juicio saldría a pasear ahora…{yo no estoy en mi sano juicio} se hundían. Caminaban arrastrando los pies., se hundían en la nieve, a mi no ocurría por que era mas hábil, pensé que si Alice me estuviera acompañando saltaría con sus pasistos cortos por las calles, y la gente envidiaría su gracia, su alegría.

Me detuve a pensar. Me senté en una banca.. Cubierta de nieve, pero cansado y decepcionado de mi mismo por gritarle a mi Alice no me preocupe de limpiarla… sentí el gélido viento en mi cara.. Era agradable sentir algo mas frío que yo. Con mi cabeza agachada miraba mis pies hundirse en la nieve.. Salí tan rápido que no me percaté de que Salí con pantuflas xD

Me levante de la banca, camine rápidamente hacia la otra vereda, tenia una idea genial, y haría lo que fuera por hacerla realidad.. Entré a la tienda, revisé mis volsillos, por suerte tenia mucho dinero en ellos…

Espero que Alice no vea lo que quiero hacer…


	5. Fiesta, Té con Limón

**Lina: lamento mucho la demora xD .. no teni mucha inspiración, pero volvio! xD .. si.. en realidad no creo que alla quedado mui bien el lemoon,, no es mui.. Lemonoso que digamos xD .. pero una pareja como Alice y Jasper, tan tierna, que es la menos "carnal" de todo twlight, no podía ser una noche de sexo desenfrenado xD **

**Ojala les guste n___n**

Creo que es el cap mas lrgo que eh echo.. me **emo**cioné xD

Besos!

**Alice prov.**

Cuando Salio de la habitación me asome a la ventana, y lo vi salir… caminaba deprisa, se deslizaba por la nieve con furia. ¿Se habrá enojado con migo? Quizá lo agobie con mis pensamientos, más bien mis sentimientos…

Sabia bien que él podía descubrirme… otra vez fantaseando Alice! Te haces adicta a perderte en la imaginación!

Podía alguien culparme?, después de esperarle tanto, saber que es el hombre ideal! Y ni siquiera poder salir a pasear por allí por la nieve u.u nunca eh odiado la nieve, ahora tampoco… pero.. Era tan injusto, mañana partimos a Francia :/ pero al menso veremos a los Cullen no?.. No? .

Obvio que los verás Alice por dios! Acaso cabe duda? Cuantas veces los has visto dándote la bienvenida? ¬¬ Esto de dejar de lado tus alucinaciones te están volviendo loca..

Tenia que cerciorarme que pasaría en el futuro, a esta altura ya no sabia que pensar…

Me recosté en la cama suave, al menos estaría cómoda mientras mis visiones avanzaban … entonces lo ví, Jasper, donde? En la nieve?... que hacia, no lo veía claro, mis visiones cambiaban , de un momento a otro como si sus decisiones no estuvieran seguras,, como si simplemente no supiera que hacer, lo veía entrar a tiendas, caminar al lado de gente, lo vi sentarse en un banco del parque. Basta! Me grite a mi misma, no debía espiarlo, si se había marchado de la habitación al menos debia darle privacidad… ¬O¬ Alice mala, Alice mala ….

Comencé a hacer las maletas… que desordenado es Jasper.. Su ropa, todo por el piso de la habitación, se molestara si lo ordeno?, creo que o. Pasé toda la tarde ordenando, baje pague las cuentas y le dije a la chica rubia del mesón que nos iríamos mañana, debió pensar que hubo una pelea en el matrimonio por la forma en que vio salir a Jasper, y por como me veía yo de triste, además me dijo "no se preocupe, siempre puede conseguir un amante" :| eso me choqueó …

Pase una hora sentada en el restaurante del hotel, fingí comer unos fideos realmente ricos.. Bueno.. Lo seria si no tuviera sed…. Sed verdad! Salí corriendo del hotel, tenia que alimentarme antes de salir en tren por la mañana.. En los hoteles no hay animales que beber.. Y no pensaba tomar la vida humana, nunca más!

Corrí unos momentos, acaso no hay ningún bosque por aquí? Devi correr horas, de pronto algo parecido a una granja… aparecía frente a ami, podía sentir el palpitar de algo mas o menos pequeño, algo así como… un caballo?,, nunca antes lo probé. Suponía que era bueno..

Me abalance sobre el animal, me fue fácil derribarlo, casi no puso fuerza, trate de buscar donde fluía mas su sangre, su cuello eso era … perfore con mis dientes su piel, era muy dura y seca, como ninguna otra que antes probara, bueno no llevaba mucho en esto,,

Al pasar unos minutos el animal había muerto, igual que otros 3 ovejas, valla si tenía hambre! Me sentí húmeda, mire mis ropas y estaban manchadas . mi vestido nuevo!,,, no es como si me lo fuera a poner otra vez, pero aun así estaba todo sucio, y tendría que volver así al hotel?, que mas da, total mañana nos iremos u.u

Cruce la puerta del vestíbulo, y las chicas del mesón me miraban asombradas, fingí no verlas, y subí las escaleras, mi cabeza todo el día desde que había terminado de cazar me trataban de mostrar imágenes, con mas fuerzas, pero todas eran de Jasper, las ignoré todas, no quería saber nada, absolutamente nada! Solo me importaba saber si los Cullen estaban en movimiento y como seria la mejor manera de presentarnos :3 nada más! No soy una fisgona n_n

Me pare frente a la puerta de la habitación, miré los números grabados en letras doradas, "56" … abrí la puerta y no lo vi en ningún lugar de la salita, me fui directo a la ducha, ese olor a sangre!, deliciosamente molesto .. Puse el agua lo mas caliente posible, era agradable sentirla sobre mi piel fría, parecía como si me ablandara hasta dejarme como crema blanca, comenzó a quemarme muy fuerte me sofocaba, me asfixiaba, la apague de golpe i la coloque lo mas fría posible, nuevamente esta helada u.u

Sentí unos golpecitos en la puerta, desperté de mi visión {xD} y me asome por la cortinita de la tina.

-Si, Jasper?

- como .. Supiste que- breve pausa… brss x3 – a si, ya entendí … sabes lo que quiero decirte?

- no n_n prometo no espiar más :D dime – que quería hacer? Era lo que todo el día mis visiones me advertían, se iría de mi lado sin siquiera antes yo prevenirlo? .

- claro, hazme un favor y ponte esto- abrí la puerta i yo me quede helada (mas aun? Si mucho mas u///u) – vístete y sal cuando puedas, te espero…

- nos iremos ahora?, no por la mañana? – que mas da, será lo mismo u.U

- sip, …- pausa breve, sentí su cuerpo apoyarse contra la puerta desde el otro lado..- hazme un favor mas, si?

-claro dime ..

- podrías no ver tus visiones,,, no quiero que veas..

-Claro n___n, no te preocupes no espiare ;D

Sequé mi cabello y lo puse en puntas, como tanto me gusta :D, si íbamos a irnos de Londres seria con dignidad, aunque no oyera al reloj hacer Tic TAC ¬W¬

Al terminar vi el hermoso vestido, era plomo, plateados?, tenia juego de pedrería en la parte del pecho, muy hermoso y caro?,, este seria un vestido que de seguro no regalaría jamás!

Me lo coloque, simplemente perfecto, me quedaba genial, Jasper si tenia un gusto hermoso, eso no quería que viera? Mi vestido? Que lindo era :3

Salí del baño, y él estaba sentado en la cama con su cara inexpresiva, cuando me vio me pareció ver que su ojos izquierdo se movía involuntariamente, me dedico una sonrisa pequeña i se levanto, camino hacia mi lado con una gracia encantadora, me tomo la mano sumamente.

-Señorita Alice, quisiera acompañarme?

-..h.. si, donde se puede saber?

- no, nos e puede saber, tampoco ver , así que nada de trampas, si?

- reacuerdo uWu

Caminamos unas cuadras, luego se colocó detrás de mí y me papo los ojos "no quiero que veas, de ninguna forma posible …" , me estremecí, dond eme llevaba, mi mente me mostraba algo, PARA! Grite a mi misma, confía en Jasper, solo podía sentir nervios, mi estomago no podía moverse, ni mi corazón latir, pero mis piernas no las manejaba yo, Jasper las guiaba, y no me molestaba en lo absoluto.

Alguien abrió la puerta, y Jasper se alejo de mí y dejo mis ojos libres para ver…

No podía ser, un resturant? No que todo estaba cerrado? La recepción era hermosa, con sus típicas lámparas colgantes de cristal, y en la entrada unos hombres vestidos con ternos elegantes, no típicos mozos, no, estos eran de otro mundo. Las escaleras me mármol estaban adornadas con cintas de color crema, yo miraba asombrada todo.

Jasper me saco de mi mirada perdida y dijo "al segundo piso, amada mía" amada u.u amada!! u////////u

Subimos las escaleras, yo estaba maravillada, todo era de cuentos, como no lo vi venir? A sí, ya s por que x3. al quedar casi unos 4 escalones se puso atrás mío nuevamente. Casi 3 escalones mas abajo, para quedar de mi porte ¬W¬ me coloco sus manos frías en mis ojos, i susurro "Espero que te guste nwn"

Cuando sentí que subimos el ultimo escalón me destapo los ojos, era una terraza, sí la terraza del lugar, me percate de la pequeña mesa (en comparación con el lugar) del centro, con un mantel blanco con las puntas bordadas con hilo celeste (que combinaban con mi vestido por cierto), en el centro no había un arreglo floral como se esperaría, sino una tetera de losa, preciosa, un juego de tasar de porcelana, servilletas de tela, seda? As sillas eran de fierro forjado, pintado negro con almohadillas color celeste pastel, pastel, sí , en el centro habían pastelillos de los colores mas lindos, morados, rosados, tonos naranjas. Definitivamente esa mesa no era sencilla, era pequeña si, pero era una mesa muy elegante y fina, era acaso una…?

- bienvenida a nuestra fiesta de té – subió junto a mí, ahora si era mi Jasper, sin darme cuenta tomó me mano y la alzó, me hizo girar con mostrándole al mundo mi pequeña figura, a pesar de que estábamos solos. En ese momento me di cuenta en realidad del vestido, era excesivamente ancho y como hasta las rodillas, Me había vestido de muñeca! *O* y él era mi muñequito, salido de mi sueño, solo faltaba el caballo para ser el cuento ideal.

No, este era mi cuento ideal, me sentía como leyendo por primera vez un libro, me alegraba tanto no haber echo caso a mis visiones, Jasper bajaba mi guardia, yo confié e el, y fui recompensada n////n

Me condujo por toda la terraza, y mi vestido ondeaba con cada movimiento, sus cabellos dorados se movían en su mismo compás. Me condujo hasta la mesita, donde me acerco a la silla y cuando me senté sobre ella él me acerco caballerosamente a la mesa, tan típico de un caballero del sur n_n

Se dirigió lentamente a su silla, a pesar de que estábamos solos, creo que estaba creando ese ambiente misterioso y romántico.

Una visión quiso abordarme, pero me sacudí i me concentré en él, allí frente ami, comenzó a servir el te, era negro, casi como el café, pero olia tan delicioso que casi no pude aguantar las ganas de tomarlo. Cuando termino se servir en al taza que decía "Miss Alice" me miro muy juguetón.

- sé que no tomamos té, ni que podemos aprecias su sabor como desearía hacerlo, por eso este té tiene algo de malicia nwn – abrió los ojos y lo acercó a mí.

- es.. Sangre? o.O – asintió lentamente,

- no te preocupes, obviamente no es de humano, para ti será de lince, para mi será oso , esta bien?

- claro!, Jasper.. Por que, es decir no entiendo…

- no podemos haber pasado por Londres in hacer una fiesta de te, no?

- si .. Por supuesto- pero si nevaba! Ningún lugar estaba abierto. Mucho menso una tienda de té que digamos no es de vital importancia... – como.. Por que este lugar esta abierto?

- n.n no pienses tonteras, ven bailemos!

- pero yo..- con gran velocidad tomo mi mano y me llevó hacia él. Tomando también mi cintura me llevó al centro de la terraza, donde había una alfombra de colores pastel. Se acerco a mi oído i susurraba la música, sinceramente creo que ni el mejor pianista del mundo podría haber opacado el susurro de su voz en mi oreja, su melodía era mágica, y me dirigió con un ritmo excepcional a través de todo el lugar. Comencé a reír como tonta, a sonreírle cuando me miraba, no estaba nerviosa, parecía que pasaron horas en minutos, perdí al noción de hace cuanto rato bailábamos, o cuando cambiaba de melodía en su voz.

Luego su voz se hizo tranquila, como una canción lenta, muy lenta. Apoye mi cabeza en su pecho (no llegaba a su hombro) , yo no llevaba tacones, pues era un muñeca esta noche, y tenia zapatos pequeños, como de niñita, hermosos por cierto. Al ritmo de su melodía pude ver lo que venia, mi visión, lo vi a él sobre mí. Rápidamente corrí mi mejilla como reflojo para borrar esa imagen de mi mente, no quería verla, quería poder sorprenderme, Jasper hacia que quisiera sorprenderme….

A lo lejos oí un ruido, mezclado con al canción de Jasper parecía una ruido molesto. Sin previo aviso Jasper me corrí hacia atrás, quise acercarme a él, retenerlo en mis brazos, donde partencia, pero no me dejo, tomo mi mano i me llego casi corriendo a el extremo mas alejado de la habitación.

Pude sentir el ruido cada vez mas cerca, distinguía que era, antes con la voz de Jasper en mi mente no podía percatarme.

Pude verlo claramente, si fuera humana seguramente no podría, tendría mis ojos empañados, hace ya mucho tiempo… cuando las campanas dejaron de sonar y de avisar las 12 de la noche, cerré los ojos para poder oír el 'Tic Tac , Tic Tac…' imagine que mi corazón se sincronizaba con el sonido. Abrí los ojos y estaba frente a mí, el Big Ben. Tan majestuoso como lo había visto en mil fotos, como lo descrio mi anciano amigo. Sujete la mano de Jasper con fuerza en señal de agradecimiento, él merecía más de mí, más que unas gracias.

- te ah gustado?, por fin oíste el tic tac n.n – mi gire hacia él, en sus ojos pude ver que esto fue hecho con mas que simple amor, mas de lo que mis visones alguna ves me mostraron en ese frío Jasper, en ese soldado tan esquivo.

- Jasper, como has podio!, yo…-busque las palabra exactas para decírselo, que lo amaba, que agradecía todo, desde el acompañarme hasta aquí, cumplir mi deseo, vestirme de muñeca, cuanto abra pagado por este local? Para que lo abrieran hoy solo para los dos?

- no me digas nada, no necesitas hacerlo, me basta con saber que tus sentimientos son guales a los míos, nuestra relación no necesita que digamos nada, tu sabes lo que pasara y yo se lo que sientes, no hay que usar las burdas palabras para que me agradezcas esto, - levantó mi cabeza delicadamente con su dedo…- concédame un pieza mas mi bellas dama?

-encantada soldado…

Bailo con migo cubriendo mis mejillas con sus manos. Me levanto desde la cintura, y me tomo en sus brazos, me bajo por las escaleras hacia la fría nieve de la calle, los mohosos se despidieron de Jasper rápidamente mientras paliaban la gran propina que dejo en el mesón.

Me bajo al llegar al parque en el que lo vi, se sentó, se que no estaba cansado, pero su rostro se mostraba exhausto. Con una mano lo sujeté mientras comenzaba a correr entre los árboles, el me seguía detrás, con una sonrisa en su rostro. Por mirar hacia tras, y como estaba de desconcentrada en el resto del mundo, solo sentía a Jasper mientras lo miraba hacia atrás, no sentí con que, creo que fue una piedra… me resbale con lo que sea que fuera, lo que importa es que estaba congelada y resbalosa .

Comencé a caer. Quise poner mi mano para evitar golpearme, pero Jasper con su mano libre sujeto mi cintura y evito que cayera, pero, perdió su equilibrio y calleo sobre mi, presionándome contra la nieve, cerré los ojos involuntariamente, cuando los abrí, tenia los suyos en mi, unos perfectos ojos color mostaza, me miraban fijo, estudiando mis movimientos, mas bien emociones… serré mis ojos, para que pidiera sentir mas fuertemente mi deseo.

Sentí la presión sobre mis labios, los suyos fríos como los míos se movían a un ritmo enérgicos. Debajo de mi la nieve parecía inmóvil, casi no parecía estar allí, si no fuera por que cada ves me hundía mas en ella, Jasper se separo de mis labios mecánicamente comos i necesitara respirar. Luego pareció recordar que no es necesario n///n pero me alegro que lo hiciera, así pude obserbar su cara avergonzada, le sonreí i me levante, sin notarlo habíamos corrido alrededor del hotel.

Entramos por un ventanal que Jasper fácilmente abrió, no podíamos entrar por la recepción, estaba cerrada… subimos las escaleras, casi a la mitad el se detuvo, con cara confusa, yo estaba tan emociona por todo, la fiesta de té, el beso, que mi sonrisa aun estaba gravada cuando me di vuelta.

Me tomo en brazos, con su nariz jugueteo en mi cábelo, y en cuanto me di cuenta ya estábamos en la habitación, me coloco en el suelo.

Me senté en la orilla de la cama, mientras Jass estaba en el baño, creo que se bañaba… me recosté i me apoye en la almohada, y las visiones comenzaban, valla que Jasper debía estar pensando en las posibilidades! xD

Sin embargo al terminar de escuchar el agua de la ducha caer pude ver cómo tomo su decisión, la nada, absolutamente nada pasaría, que caballero.

Cuando Salí del baño, estaba vestido con su ropa de viaje…

- casi amanece, deberías arreglarte, prontro será hora de irnos n_n

- tan pronto? A la madrugada?

- eh, si..? No es eso lo que dijiste que debíamos hacer?

- Es que eso no es lo que no vi haciendo….- susurre eso tan tan bajo que nisikiera el podía haberlo escuchado de estar a mi lado…

Se sentó a mi lado, se me olvido que Leia mis sentimientos! /////////////////// Alice sucia ;O;

Rió un poco de forma picara – no te asusta eso?, creí que te sentirías atemorizada…

- yoh… Jasper.. yoh…- tu tibe un poco.

- no te preocupes xD, te entiendo, a veces desearía tener tu don y ver como reaccionarias …

- ….

-si eso quieres, y no tienes miedo…- comenzó a salir el sol, por la ventana donde estos días solía mirar decepcionada de la nieve, ahora emergía un sol anaranjado, me rodeaba con sus rayos, y me hizo resplandecer, Jasper susurro " mi bailarina de cristal" y me acercó a el.

Con las piernas entrelazada i apretó contra su cuento, no me fije en que a salir del baño su camisa no estaba abotonada, y al acomodarse sobre mi buena parte de esta se abrí, dejando al descubierto el pecho que tantas veces vi en mis visiones, mordido por vampiros guerreros, ahora yo seria la única con ese privilegio…

Sus labios se apretaban contra los míos, giró su cuerpo para alejarse, pero se detuvo, aparto su rostro del mío y fijo sus ojos en mí

- si estoy segura Jasper, , si los había desde antes.. no temas n.n – vi todas sus dudas antes de que las hiciera, y decidí aclararlas desde ya..

- .. okey, si tu lo dices…

Me tomo con delicadeza, besó mi frente i entres sus dedos corrían mis cabellos. Con mi mano abrase sus hombros, y con la otra enrede mis dedos en sus bisos rubios. Sus manos recorrían mi cintura, bajando hasta mis muslos y luego de regreso asta mi cuello, memorizando cada parte de mi cuerpo, como si lo marcara como suyo, y sí, lo era, yo era únicamente suya.

Tomó mi cuerpo con sus dos manos, una en mi cabeza y otra en mi espalda, y me corrió hacia la derecha, donde el sol era mas fuerte, donde nos iluminaba mas el cielo. Mientras seguía besándome con ternura busco en mi espalda, hasta llegar donde se encontraba el cierre y los listones que lo sujetaban, los quito lentamente, sin apresurarse. Parto todo lo que le estorbaba i puso su boca en mi cuelo, yo estaba mas abajo debido a mi altura… pero me sentía bien con su pecho sobre mi, lo veía resplandecer , y su brillo de arco iris se reflejaba en el techo, como un metal que dispara los rayos de las luz en la dirección contraria, justo como la plata, o el plomo…

-mi soldado de plomo- lo sentí apretar sus labios en mi cuello, mientras sin haberme dado cuenta estaba ya con cuerpo, su perfecto cuerpo de acero desnudo sobre mí. Ponía cuidado para no aplastar mi pequeño cuerpo.

Lo sentí en mí, serré los ojos con fuerza y mi mano que aun seguía en su cabello sedoso se apretó i sin quererlo jale de él. Coloco sus manos en mis mejillas para tranquilizarme, quise decirle que estaba bien, que no se preocupara, pero al abrir mi boca solo escapo un pequeño gemido.

Las cortinas de la habitación nos tocaban, mientras el descansaba en mi regaso. Con las yemas de mis dedos recorri su espalda, era dan dura, casi tallada en piedra, no en.. acero, si eso!!n_n

-te amo- me susuro mientras subia para presionar sus labios en mi pomulo, y con su mano izquerda toco mi cuello , volteo mi cabesa y me beso, tiernamente.- baila para mí, solo para mí toda la eternidad.

- claro que si soldado, lo que ordenes y quieras…

…………….

Mientras el tren comenzaba a andar Jasper tomo mi mano y la besó… puedo saber, sin necesidad de una burda visión que así será, **para siempre…**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Les gusto? xD**

**Le ago otro cap.. o asi esta bien? Es que en verdad.. la idea era solo relatar su romance.. ya que todos saben la forma en que alice s presento a los Cullen xD**

**Tan linda ella :B**

**Pero cro que tengo una idea XD**

**Sehh boy a subir otro cap xB**


	6. 70 años mi amor

**Lina**** Whitlock :** **lo siento! Sé que dije que iba a poner el ultimo cap (que es mas como un bonnus trac xD) pronto… pero mi PC desafortunadamente... murió u.U, lo resetean, todo por un virus mugroso! ;O;… así que tuve que escribirlo renuevo... de hecho de no ser por que Dios es grande y mi papa tiene un notebook aun no lo subiría… ojala les guste, pienso hacer mas historias, Que les gustaría leer?... acepto peticiones xD**

**Alice Prov.**

Sentí los murmullos de todos, yo simplemente me centre en recordar la linda historia. Recordé cada cosa con lujos de detalles, tanto que casi podía imaginarme las rojas mejillas de Bella, de ser humana claro…

Levante mi cabeza y me diriji con la mirada al techo, la respiración de Nessie se agitaba mucho.

Y pensar que hace 70 años yo, encontré a mi Jasper, mas bien el atravesó la puerta de aquel lugar y yo me encorecí xD

Si, hoy celebrábamos nuestros 70 años juntos, ni mas ni menos, y que para celebrarlo que contar nuestra historia por primera ves n_n

Todo estaba perfectamente en su lugar, las escaleras brillaban a causa de las brillantinas y adornos puestos por mí, claro, quien más podía organizar un evento así de hermoso? Perfecto, justo como mi Jasper…

En la sala estaban todos nuestros amigos, si claro, como no decirles amigos a los licántropos también, ya que despues de todo estuvimos casi 18 años juntos desde el nacimiento de Nessie. Estaba Charlie, pero el no escucho la parte de vampiros y demás, el estaba en el patio junto a Sam Uley, Billy Black y los demás ancianos lobos… y recientemente se les había unido Jasper, que penoso es, se avergonzó tanto cuando comencé a contar la historia x3 bueno en realidad cuando comencé con la parte de la nieve y eso… ya que el contó buena parte de la historia…

-Que hermosa historia!, por que no la has contado antes Alice!? – solo había pasado un segundo desde que termine de contar la historia, y Bella estaba con sus ojos brillantes, su cabeza algo agachada por la ultima pare, pero emocionada n_n

-.. Siempre pensé que seria interesante contarla en un aniversario, el 70… las bodas de.. Diamantes? :3

- tía ha sido tan genial!, yo deseo hacer un di ana fiesta de te :D – Nessie, estaba sujeta al brazo de su enorme licántropo, Jacob nuevamente usaba el cabello corto, ya que así le gustaba a Nessie.

- gracias, en realidad gracias todos, nunca pensé que querrían escuchar la historia n_n

- hubiese preferido que no fueras tan… explicita frente a m pequeña bebé- Edward siempre tan serio, Reenesme simplemente bajo la mirada y sujeto el brazo de su Jacob

Yo simplemente sonreí, era especial todo, la fiesta, por supuesto Jasper tan detallista me ayudo a arreglar todo, y tubo la idea de que fuera justo como una fiesta de té inglesa.

Recordé cuando vi a los Cullen, estaban en una casa muy grande, una de sus propiedades, yo simplemente sabia que hacer, toque su puerta y el resto es historia. Jasper por supuesto fue el mas serio, junto con Edward, aunque las cosas han cambiado mucho, antes su relación era fría, así como la de Jasper con toda la familia, pero se suavizo mucho, ya es uno mas de nosotros. Últimamente (anteriores .. 20 años?) Jasper y Edward son como los mejores amigos, creo que se debe a que Edward ya no es un maniático soltarlo sin relaciones publicas, desde que Bella llego a nuestras vidas todo cambo en el, no es que Bella sea muy sociable, simplemente creo que algo en el corazón de Edward cambio…

Sentí unos brazos a mi alrededor, abrasadores y protectores cómodos, como los había sentido en los últimos 70 años. Mi Jasper estaba sentado en el brazo del sillón en que me encontraba, algo avergonzado, pero mas calmado que cuando salio del comedor. Suspire, que lindo era que todo estuviera en calma… si hasta se habían arreglado las relaciones con los Vultiris… bueno, al menos con Aro… el estaba en la sala y escucho atentamente toda la historia, y cada cierto tiempo decía "interesante" xD

- así que soldadito de plomo ah? – Gire mi cabeza hacia Edward quien tenia una risita burlona..- nunca nos dijiste eso ah?? XD

-Eso es hermanito!, nunca nos contaste nada!, yo te conté todo, absolutamente todo lo de Rossie yo- Emmet ahora si había metido la pata, no es como si fuera secreto lo suyo con Rossalie, pero aun así decirlo frente a mas de . 30 personas? ERROR, su Rossie le dedico una mirada asesina, y todos reímos XD

-vamos Jass por que tan avergonzado? No es como si no te imaginaramos romántico, de echo siempre te creí capas de ser una dulzura, eh general? A no, verdad que es soldadito – todos rieron tras las burlas de Edward, Jasper estaba algo avergonzado, rehecho si no fuera por que sabe manejar sus sentimientos creo que estaría rojo, aunque eso no fuera posible… me hizo enojar, Emmet y edward no tenian derecho a molestarlo ⌐⌐…

- Hey tengo una idea! :D- todos centraron sus ojos en mi, se que era mal lo que estaba apunto de hacer, pero quería estresar a Edward un momento ⌐3⌐ …- Por que no todos contamos nuestras historias de amor, nuestras citas, y primeras veces…. – todos se miraban entre sí. Asintieron, ya que después de todo, puros adultos no?...- Grandioso! Simplemente genial! Empecemos por Bella! – edward chispeo sus ojos, creo que sabia que esto era sobre molestarlo… Bella algo tímida lo miro y lo tranquilizo, después de todo ellos habían accedido no? … - bien, luego de Bella seguirán… mmm...… Nessie!

Ubo un silencio absoluto, todos me miraron, acto seguido todos miraron a la parejita de hombre lobo y chica vampira… Nessie apretó el brazo de Jacob y los miro a sus ojos… el licántropo le acaricio el cabello y le susurró estúpidamente alto como para que unos 15 vampiros oyeran "tranquila, no pasará nada"…. Edward se cruzo de brazos y tensó su barbilla, Bella abrió su boca como para decir algo, y luego la cerro, Emmet comenzó a reír por lo bajo y Rossalie le golpeo una costilla, los abuelitos de la acusa se miraban desorientados, muy confundidos….

- vamos Nessie dí algo- Bella balbuceaba, casi exigiéndole a Nessie que hablara por ella…- explica Nessie… es decir, puedes decir sin vergüenza que eres virgen, no tiene nada de malo..

Edward tensó s barbilla han mas, lo podía ver, el analizando las posibles formas de matar al licántropo..

- y bien Nessie? – todos a mismo tiempo …

-…. Yooh.. – Nessie miro a sus pies.. Luego a Jacob, su novio, novio no **"prometido" **– mejor dejémoslo para el aniversario N° 100 ///

:O !!!!!!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Besos! Me leen en otra historia! :D

Gracias por todos los reviews! Son todos taaan lindos :D me dan animo! xD

Por fa diganme de que mas ago fanfic! x3


End file.
